Somebody Replaced My Reality With Their Own
by ImmolationPiggieOfDoom
Summary: Molly, your average teenage girl, gets sent on a vacation by herself. On only the first day, she goes through changes she never thought possible. Rated T for my language in the A/N's. Half Cannon...I guess. More Details inside. On hiatus for major editing, possible total rewrite, and if deemed unsalvageable, possible death. Apologies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- OC insertion. Non-Canon. I'm sort of keeping it frozen in the **_**Power Of Three **_**series, seeing as that's only as far as I've read. Not even very far into that series… Anyway. So, we have an average dysfunctional teenage girl, in her second year of High School, (Unlike myself) and not even a very heavy reader. She is somehow (Read to find out) tossed into the life of a Warrior Cat, and I'm still debating on whether it's all the time, or just most of the time. I make this crap up as I go along folks. This is rated T for possible violence, and perhaps language I put in my Author Notes. (I'm a bit of a potty mouth, but I blame it on the fact that on my first Band trip, when I was all innocent and crap, all of my roommates cursed freely. They, after realizing I DIDN'T, even sand the word f*ckity to the tune of Frosty the Snowman. And, they threw my stuffed Penguin against the wall so many times; its eyes got all scratched up! It's BLIND! WHYYYY!) Ahem…anyway…just enjoy it guys. Reviewers get Pie. (I PM anyone who reviews on a chapter I promise gifts to and "give" them whatever I promised. It's quite fun. **

**By the way, these Author Notes are more for my own sake than yours. You don't have to read them, though it may be fun sometimes.**

**DISCLAIMER: (I normally forget these little buggers.) I do not own any of the **_**Warriors**_** Cats series. I am an avid reader, and an obsessive. (More so on other things than this.) That is all. I am no thief, and unless Erin decides to give in to my spork-centered threats, the series is not mine. Thank you.**

Molly sighed. Another boring, boring school day. _At least it's the last Day before summer! But I can't believe they're making us stay a whole extra hour just because all those stupid seniors skipped. I doubt any of them will be coming back to serve that punishment. _She tapped her favorite orange mechanical pencil against the wooden desk she sat in impatiently. They weren't even doing anything! And there was still another 15 minutes to waste. Sighing, she took her sketchbook out of the neatly stacked pile she had made when she still believed they were actually leaving at 3. Flipping it open, she admired a few of her past drawings. She was never the best artist, or one of those show off kids, but apparently, everyone thought she had a talent for drawing cats. She of course, disagreed. She saw most all of her work as horrible, and stated this to her friends often. But inside, she was happy they thought she did something well, and because of their enthusiasm, worked especially hard on any feline drawing she created. When she was done with her walk down memory lane, she set he pad to a nice, crisp, white page, all pretty and ready to be smudged. She pressed the lead lightly down off-center on the paper, and began to draw.

By the time there was only 2 minutes until they were released, she had only done a pair of eyes. Unlike the way she usually did things, she shaded them and inked what she thought should be inked, as if in a trance. Then, in a rare act of extreme creativity, she had taken out her colored pencils. She painstakingly laid each stroke precisely in the right spot, until it was as though instead of a drawing, real eyes stared out at her from the page. Molly had never been skilled in creating 3-D images, but part of her swore they could have blinked and she wouldn't be surprised. Finally wakening from her stupor, she looked at the clock hung prominently above the grey classroom door. She had 1 minute. Quickly snapping her sketchbook shut, she hastily gathered her things and stood right as the bell rang. She waited calmly for the room to empty before walking into the halls herself, hurrying to her locker. _Just think._ She mused to herself silently. _When school starts back next, I'll be a junior. And then it's just one more year until I'm at the top._ She smiled, grinning at the prospect.

As Molly loaded the few contents of her locker into her poor, overused back pack, she waved to all her friends, wishing them a happy summer. She walked down the cracked walk to her bus, and got on with a warm hello to her driver, Mrs. Ferris. As a joke Freshman year, she had always called her bus "The Ferris Wheel," and eventually, that was what everyone said.

"Sorry I was late Mom, the Ferris Wheel broke down."

"The Ferris Wheel was practically empty today!"

"I was on the Ferris Wheel to go over to a friend's place, when somebody stuck gum in my hair!"

Whenever she heard someone reference her idea, a small smile wormed its way onto her lips. She sat in the front seat, behind her beloved driver, as she had done all year. She was the second stop after all. As the bus chugged to life, Mrs. Ferris started up their daily conversation.

"So hun, how was your last day? Enjoyed it?" Mrs. Ferris had a very noticeable southern accent, and though it was a magnet for ridicule by students, Molly had always loved it.

"It was fine Mrs. Ferris. Boring, and a real downer that we stayed late, but what was I expecting? It is _School _after all." Mrs. Ferris let out a hearty laugh.

"Yes, I suppose you're right dearie. Oh look, we're already at your house. Sometimes I wished you lived a little farther away so we could talk more! Have a lovely summer hun." Molly rose and pulled a small wrapped box from her purse.

"Happy summer!" She said as she handed the box to Mrs. Ferris, who took it with a smile and ushered her in for a hug. Once Molly had exited the big yellow vehicle, she turned and waved a goodbye. Suddenly the joy of summer hit her a little harder, and she spun in a circle before skipping down her driveway. Opening the door, she walked in happily, a bright smile on her face. Walking to her bedroom door, she set her things by it before continuing to the kitchen for a snack.

"It may not be 3 anymore," She mused aloud. "But I'm sure my parents won't mind. They never really eat here anyways." Her smile faltered for a few seconds, before she brushed the thought away grabbed a Round Fudge from the snack drawer. She took it with her back to her room, bringing in her school things as well, setting them by her desk; she plopped down into her chair and logged onto her most frequent site; Life Note. Molly was ever so slightly obsessed with computers, so she never had any problems with the site. Right now though, it didn't seem to be loading correctly. She refreshed the page, but the mouse wouldn't even click anything properly. As she ate her Round Fudge, it never occurred to her what was about to happen next.

Suddenly, both of her parents burst into her bedroom, startling her so that she nearly fell from her perch in front of the beloved glowing screen.

"Surprise!" they shouted, bags draped over their arms. Molly frowned, half a Round Fudge still sticking from her mouth. Finishing her chocolate treat, she swallowed and looked to her parents quizzically.

"What's a surprise?" She asked. Her mother beamed and took the center stage.

"Darling, your father and I both spend so much time away from you, working on computers and the such, we decided we need a vacation! Besides, I don't want my daughter to end up like me, wasting her life away in front of a box!" Her father spoke up next.

"We're all going down south, to a nice little house near a lake. There are plenty of things for you to do there, and no electronics to get in the way! Won't it be fun?" Molly didn't like the idea of losing her precious technology, but she had to admit, it did sound like fun. Maybe she'd get that tan Danielle said she needed. She was just about to agree, when her eyes caught the bags they carried. They were all hers.

"Why do you only have my things packed?" She asked, now suspicious of this lovely family trip. Her mother paled while her father sighed. "Well?" She said, now worried.

"I'm sorry sweet…" He said. "But all we can actually do is drop you off. There are some big things going down at work. We planned to go, but they said we miss even a day, we're fired. But, we already had everything paid for. We figured that at least you should go. You're already 16, and this will do you good to learn how to be on your own." Her mother nodded.

"We'd like to go with you so much." She whispered, walking over and giving her a hug. "But we just can't cookie, I'm so sorry." Molly returned her mother's embrace.

"It's okay mom, dad. I'll go, and I guess I'll just have to have enough fun for all three of us." Her dad smiled and ruffled her hair fondly.

"That's my girl." He said.

And so, this was how Molly found herself, nearly 2 days later, suffering from Jet Lag and a teary goodbye, in front of a comfy looking one story house. It was much like her own back in Idaho, but it just seemed warmer and more inviting. Taking in a deep breath, she walked through the ornate Oakwood doors.

As her first order of business, she brought all of her things to one of the bedrooms. She thought the calming, pale brown walls were very pretty and unique. She meticulously unpacked and sorted everything until it was to her liking. _I'll actually keep it clean this time._ She thought. Feeling even more exhausted than before, she wearily stumbled into the kitchen at the back of the house. As she grabbed an apple from the pre-stocked refrigerator, she gasped audibly as she laid her eyes upon a truly breathtaking view. Before her a beautiful lake reflected the sun's light off in the distance. A wide moorland stretched before her, before fading into trees on the far, _far_right. To the left, marshes led up to the lake. Fairly close, there was a road, separating her new "home" from a horse ranch, and a few sleek stallions were being ridden across the coral. Molly sighed. _This is going to be amazing._She thought.

*Three cats run across the page chasing a squirrel, serving as the page break*

When Molly awoke the next morning, it was to bright rays of sunlight streaming through her window. Getting up and stretching, she grabbed a brush from the dresser and walked to the mirror hanging on the door. She pulled through the brunette tangles until it was smooth. Stopping and staring for a minute at her own reflection, only one thought went through her head. _I'm never going to get a date looking like this._Besides, who would want to go out with a girl with messy brown shoulder length curls, a pale, slightly pimpled face, and those unnerving green and brown eyes? They even bothered her sometimes. _No one, that's who._She thought bitterly. But she followed it up with a smile.

"Who knows?" She said aloud this time. "Perhaps southern boys like that kind of look." She laughed at her own little joke and grabbed a pale orange swimsuit with pumpkins on it. Pulling a pair of khaki shorts over the bottom, she dug through what remained in her bags for a nice orange headband, to match her top. She placed it snugly against her skull, and grabbed a pair of plain, black flip flops before heading to the kitchen. For breakfast, she decided she'd need something filling, because she felt she would be out all day. It never occurred to the city girl that she could bring food with her. Putting two bagels in the toaster, and getting out the things to scramble some eggs, she set to work. When her meal was all done, she grabbed some orange juice from the fridge and poured herself a cup. Saying a quick prayer, she dug in.

"Oh wow!" She exclaimed. "I never knew I was such a good cook!" As she grinned her way through her eggs, she thanked God her mom taught her how to properly prepare food.

She stepped out of her house and breathed in deeply, in that over dramatic tourist way. She looked down at the lake and decided that would be a good place to start, she could work her way back up to the ranch from there. She jogged for a bit, before she got tired and began walking softly. As she admired the nature around her, even if here on the moor it wasn't much, she felt glad that she had decided to come, with or without her parents. She stopped when she saw two dark blurs shoot out in front of her, freezing when they realized she was there. She was delighted when she saw them, and never noticed their ragged fur and scrawny bodies. She cooed to them sweetly.

"Aww…Come here! Come here little kitties! Tch tch tch!" She motioned with her finger for them to come in her direction. Suddenly one of them, a pretty black one, howled softly, almost seeming to look towards the other, which was a light brown color, before they dashed away. "Aww. That's too bad, I was hoping I could pet them or something." Molly whined to herself. Standing up and realizing the lake was very close now, she resumed her slow jog. When she reached the sparkling waters, she looked over it in awe. Stripping herself of her flip flops and shorts, she waded in slowly, shivering, before diving forwards. She rushed to the surface and took in a deep breath, laughing with happiness.

"There are even fish in here!" She yelled joyously, before diving under again. Molly enjoyed her swim, but quickly exited for a short break. Soon enough though, the allure of the sparkling blue waves, combined with the heat pressing up against her skin, coaxed her back in.

Unfortunately, the day didn't go exactly as Molly had planned. She ended up spending all of her time by the lake, tanning, swimming, and just enjoying her surroundings. Incidentally, she had fallen asleep there as well, still tired from the jet lag. The warm sun and the lovely noises around her acted as a lullaby, and she lay down and dreamt. When she woke up, it was so black she could hardly see. As she stumbled to her feet, the clouds moved across the sky to reveal a full moon, shining brightly and granting her vision. She stared at it, awestruck by its beauty. Without the glare of the city lights, she could see the whole Milky Way, stretching across the navy blue expanse we call the night sky, though the bright moonlight did block out a bit of it. But, the moment didn't last, for this light also allowed her to see the snake hissing next to her foot.

She was terrified of snakes.

"Ahhhh! Snake! Snake snake snake snake snake! Get away! Away!" As she quickly moved to avoid the wretched thing, she lost her footing and fell headfirst into the crystalline water. It had stilled while she slept, and appeared as though it was made of glass. She had her eyes squinched tightly shut, and sank for a few moments, before daring to open them. When she tried to move, and swim though, a sharp pain shot through her entire body. She was frozen stiff, only moving by the waves her own impact in the water had created, until small convulsions raced through her and her form contorted and bended unnaturally. Her eyes wide open; she resisted the urge to lift her lips in a silent scream. Her back arched as she heard the bone snap, and tears came pouring from her eyes, mixing with the lake water that had been so inviting only hours before. She endured the torture, feeling her body shrink, feeling bones break and grow and stretch. A dull throbbing had started on the top of her head, and her lower back. It grew into an excruciating pain. She gasped for air, water instead filling her abused lungs. She flailed about wildly, fighting desperately to get to the surface. She could not think, merely scream inside her mind for the sustaining gasses she so deeply craved. She stopped moving, and floated limply through the growing waves. A particularly large one carried her to the shore, leaving an orange swimsuit and headband behind. A small, delicate frame lay on the shore of a green forest, brimming with life. The creature breathed shallowly as water flowed from its lungs. A tail twitched, before it lay completely still, the only sign of life being a heaving chest and the occasional cough. It's brown pelt, adorned with darker splotches, shone sleek in the moon's light. Finally, the green and brown eyes closed, and the once average human girl, Molly, slept for the first time, as a cat.

*A pair of shaded eyes stare at you from between the leaves of a bush, dew drops precariously close to falling. Its pupils are slits, but it still appears kind.*

Upon awakening the next morning, Molly felt an extreme feeling of nausea and soreness before promptly rolling over and puking on the ground. She rolled back when she was done, weak from the exertion of just spilling her breakfast on the hard forest floor. _Forest…floor?_ Realizing this, she attempted to scramble up to a standing position, but continuously fell down. She paused in her efforts, and took the chance to look down at herself. When she saw the fur, the tale, her reversed joints and claws coming from the soft pads of her feet -no, paws- she could have screamed. Instead she simply stared. In the next instant, she was curled into a ball, scared and confused and lost. _I'm a cat._She thought, still not believing the truth before her. _I, am, a cat._She simply lay, unmoving, for what seemed to be hours. Finally, regaining some form of common sense, she tried again to stand. She wobbled uncertainly on her new legs, and tentatively took a step forward. Another step. One more. She padded in circles, over and over, until she was steady enough that she didn't worry about falling over. Much. She turned and looked behind herself, at the tail waving back and forth. She twitched it, and it jerked harshly. It just wouldn't stop moving. Sitting down, she practiced her control over it before walking some more. Or, pacing, really. Her eyes kept flicking back to the lake, and she wondered if this was a dream. Then again, dreams don't usually hurt and make you puke… She finally managed to build up enough courage to leave her spot by the shore, and venture into the lively forest around her. As she wandered aimlessly, she picked up various smells and sounds, amazed by everything. She could practically taste the crisp leaves, and the cool dew drops hanging from them. She sat in a small clearing, taking everything in. She then sank down to her stomach, as though something were weighing her down.

"What do I do?" She mewed quietly, surprised by her voice coming out as something she understood. She meowed her words again, softer.

"What in the world am I supposed to do?" Her eyelids fluttered for a moment, before she once again, fell asleep.

*A cat walking, its head turned to observe you while it has one paw extended.*

Firestar moved stealthily through the trees and underbrush with the rest of his patrol. With him were Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Sandstorm, and Hazelpaw. Cloudtail scented an intruder near the lake, and they had decided to investigate. Now, as they were very near, everyone could pick up the scent.

"Hazelpaw," Firestar asked. "Can you tell us what kind of cat this is?" Nervously, she nodded.

"I-it's a she-cat, she's a little wet, so I can't tell if she's from a clan or a loner, or if she's a kittypet. She's exhausted and hungry." Brackenfur nodded.

"Very good! Dustpelt will be very proud." He meowed. Sandstorm hushed them as they crept forward, and motioned Cloudtail and Hazelpaw to go around, While she, Brackenfur and Firestar came through this side. The flicked their tails to show they understood, and left. After a short wait, they headed in, yowling loudly to let Cloudtail and Hazelpaw know. Brackenfur pounced and held down the trespasser as she struggled and let out a "Mrrow!" of surprise.

"Why are you trespassing on ThunderClan territory?" He snarled. She stopped moving and breathed deeply, her ears pressed to her head in fear.

"I don't know!" She meowed. "I almost drowned and then I woke up in a place I don't even recognize! Please don't hurt me!" She was quivering, and Firestar motioned for Brackenfur to release her. He did, but she stayed pressed to the ground. Firestar squatted as well.

"Where are you from?" He asked kindly. She shook her head slowly, still shaking.

"I d-don't know. I can't remember. I was sleeping, and then I woke up and there was a snake next to me, and I tried to get away, but I fell into the lake! I woke up all sore and hurting, and then I got sick. I just wandered around and then you all a-attacked me." Firestar looked on sympathetically towards the she-cat. It seemed she was just around six moons old, and frightened. Cloudtail interrupted.

"Why should we believe her? She could just be another rouge!" Firestar rose, and shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. She's barely six moons, and there's a trace of Twoleg scent on her. I think she was a kittypet and got lost somehow." Cloudtail snorted. Sandstorm stepped forward and spoke up next, causing the she-cat's gaze to snap to her.

"What's your name?" She asked softly.

"Molly." She replied automatically.

"That does seem like a kittypet name." Brackenfur commented.

"Well, what should we do?" Sandstorm asked. Firestar looked at the battered cat before him and made a decision.

"We should take her to Leafpool and Jaypaw to be patched up. Then someone can guide her back to the kittypet nests and she can find her home. Sandstorm nodded. Hazelpaw came forward and helped the small cat to her paws.

"Don't worry!" She said cheerfully. "We're going to take you back to camp with us so our Medicine cat can fix you all up!" Molly nodded and fell in behind the "ThunderClan" cats, still nervous and scared even as Hazelpaw chittered beside her as they walked. She learned that there were four of these clans, and that they all worked together within their own clan to support each other. Hazelpaw was an apprentice, currently training to be a warrior. Molly didn't ask any questions, but merely listened. She was amazed by the lives of these cats, animals she had once thought to not even be completely sentient. Her interest turned into a fearful nervousness though as she entered the camp.

Everyone was staring at her.

**A/N-I thought this would be a good stopping point. I probably shouldn't be posting this, seeing as I'm already working on 3 other stories, but I HAD to. There are hardly any good OC's or Self Inserts in the Warriors archive. Please, try to use proper grammar and spelling in your reviews, because text talk makes me homicidal. Also, actually REVIEW. I want tips for improvement, mistakes that need to be brought to my attention, and any flames you wish to send my way. Critique me people! I don't much care for those one sentence reviews that say "i loved it update plz!" Though, I will accept them. Give me a nice, detailed review on what you thought of this, what you wish to see in it in the future, if anything was strained or can be improved, and anything that strays from the series, like names or personalities. Thank you for the time you took out of your pathetic lives to read this! :D Remember, if you want pie, you'll review!**

**-Piggie**

**Embrace the Madness. It's all we have left.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Thanks to Peacedoveponyta1812, XxshippingsMseddiexX, Tufted Titmouse, IceFire56, Koraki, and AnimeVamp1997 for being the first to review! For IceFire56 and Tufted Titmouse, here are your pieces of pie! *Hands deelishous pie of choice…with Cool Whip of course!* You two were the only ones I couldn't reach by PM, but everyone gets pie! Anyone else who reviews on chapter one will be excluded from this statement, as I have run out of cyber pie. I will not always promise treats, but when I do, you'll be sure to get them! :D Ahem, on with chapter 2 then, eh? Let us begin!**

Molly's muscles were tense as she was led by Hazelpaw to the medicine den. She could feel the stares of the other cats burning her new-found pelt and an excited hum begin to rise amidst the clan. They reached the den, which seemed to be a large alcove in which the strong and bitter smell of herbs wafted from. She stepped cautiously into the cool shadow, her guide still beside her. From the shadows in the back Molly saw the light from outside glint off of a pair of Amber eyes. The she-cat walked from the darkness shrouding the back of the cave, revealing her light brown pelt, and her startlingly white chest, and sniffed Molly curiously before turning to Hazelpaw.

"Who's your friend here Hazelpaw? She smells like a kittypet; what is she doing in the forest?" Molly would have felt slightly offended, but she said it in such a kind and simply curious way, she couldn't. Hazelpaw flicked her tale in Molly's direction.

"This is Molly! It sounds like she accidentally fell into the lake and washed up on our territory. She had wandered a bit further in when we found her while on patrol. Firestar thought you and Jaypaw could fix her injuries and then someone could help her find her Twoleg nest." She nodded in acceptance. Turning to Molly, she introduced herself with a respectful nod and a kind mew. Hazelpaw, upon hearing someone call for her, dismissed herself quickly before scampering out the entrance.

"Well Molly, it's nice to meet you. My name is Leafpool, and I am Thunderclan's medicine cat. My apprentice, Jaypaw, should be here soon." As she said this, Jaypaw walked in calmly, a bundle of watery leaves in his mouth. Placing them carefully in the back with others of similar appearance, he spoke.

"I got those reeds you wanted Leafpool." He sniffed. "Who's that cat in here with us?" Leafpool went to inspect some of her stock while she answered.

"This is Molly, she got lost and ended up hurt in Thunderclan territory. We're just going to give her a quick treatment so someone can take her back to her Twolegs." Upon hearing this, Jaypaw walked over to her after wrapping a bundle of cobwebs around his black paw. Molly looked into his unfocused eyes and saw immediately that he had no sight. One of her own friends was born blind, so she was familiar with it. Jaypaw sniffed her right forepaw.

"Lift this one." He mewed a bit grumpily. "It looks like you have a small cut." Molly winced as he applied the webs, but did not allow her paw to waver. Leafpool brought the herbs he would need for a poultice to keep out infection. After chewing thoroughly, he rubbed it gently on her cut and a medium sized gash on her left flank. Molly had been in too much shock to notice any of the pain from these wounds, but now it came on full force. She let out a quiet sigh of relief when, what was his name again? Ja…Jaypaw! Yeah, when Jaypaw had finished applying the medicine.

"Thank you Jaypaw." She mewed.

"Yeah yeah." He grumbled, stalking out of the den. Leafpool gave a backward glance before turning to her work and giving an apologetic meow to Molly.

"Don't mind Jaypaw's attitude. He's just a little tired." Molly shook her head vigorously.

"No no, it's fine. I'm sure it's very hard being blind. I don't blame him at all." Leafpool gave her a curious look.

"How did you know Jaypaw was blind? If you don't mind my asking." Molly gulped a little, shuffling her paws-oh how strange it was to think about paws and tails instead of hands and clothes-nervously.

"Well, one of my neighbors was born blind, and they always have this clouded look in their eyes, and never seem to focus on anything. I noticed Jaypaw's eyes were like that too. It's really hard being blind, and my neighbor, Chelsea, was always complaining of no one taking her seriously, and how annoyed she would get. I'm sure he's just frustrated with it, like Chelsea." Leafpool nodded, and led Molly to a small nest in the corner.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Here, lie down, you should get some rest before traveling. You know, I have never heard such insight from such a young kit like yourself. It's very interesting." Molly flicked her tail absently as she felt her eyes get heavy. Or she tried to…it jerked harshly.

"I would listen to my mother talk about things like that all the time. Thank you…Leafpool…" Molly finally let her lids droop and fell into a comfortable slumber. Leafpool stared at the curious young cat found wandering in their territory. Ever since she had stepped foot into her den, Leafpool felt as though something was not right about this kit. Suddenly a butterfly floated into the den and settled softly on Molly's fur. The kit never stirred. Leafpool's eyes widened as she went into a trance like state. Then, she murmured something to herself quietly.

"_An enemy in the flesh of cat holds the key to a new spring, as beautiful as the butterfly wing."_

Leafpool came out of her haze, right as Jaypaw entered the den once more. She quickly stood and stalked over to him. She rested her tail lightly on his shoulder and he turned his sightless eyes to her.

"Jaypaw, I have to talk with Firestar about something. If our guest awakens, give her something to eat and check for any more injuries. I'll be back soon." Jaypaw nodded as Leafpool had to struggle to keep herself from sprinting to Firestar's den.

*Three cats run across the page chasing a squirrel.*

Firestar lifted his head from grooming his mate, Sandstorm, when he heard a questioning meow from beyond the entrance.

"You may enter." He meowed calmly, not surprised to see Thunderclan's Medicine Cat, Leafpool. "Is everything alright with Molly?" He asked. Leafpool shook her head.

"That young she-cat is fine, but I'm not here about her. I've received a message from Starclan." Firestar immediately sat up from his position lying on the sandy earth. Sandstorm rose with him.

"What is it?" The light ginger she-cat asked, a hint of concern in her mew.

Leafpool relayed the sign.

Firestar furrowed his brow in confusion.

"_An enemy in the flesh of cat holds the key to a new spring, as beautiful as the butterfly wing?_ Is it referring to Newleaf? Newleaf is over!" Leafpool nodded.

"It confuses me as well Firestar. But the first part vexes me the most."

"And why is that?" Sandstorm asked. Leafpool turned her steady amber gaze to Sandstorm with her next sentence.

"_An enemy in the flesh of cat,_ isn't that a strange way to phrase it?" Firestar's tale twitched.

"You are right Leafpool. It is very curious. We should discuss this later though. There are things to attend to in the clan. Leafpool bobbed her head respectfully.

"Yes Firestar." She then walked slowly out of his nest. Sighing, Firstar sank back to the earth. Sandstorm leaned down and gave his ear a comforting lick.

"Don't worry." She purred. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Firestar could only hope.

*A kit prepares to pounce on a near-by butterfly.*

Molly's eye lids fluttered open to see fading daylight coming from the entrance of the den, and Jaypaw doing something with the various leaves and stems and roots gathered in the back. She stretched, unbending her spine, and let out a loud yawn. She quickly ended her stretching to cover her mouth with a paw, out of human habit.

"Sorry!" She meowed through her fur quickly. "That was rude of me." Jaypaw shot her a glance over his shoulder.

"What, yawning? Why would that be rude?" Molly immediately realized her mistake. She shuffled her paws.

"Well, my, uh, parents always told me it was rude to yawn in front of others without covering your mouth. I just guess that, um, things are different here in the forest." Jaypaw snorted. Then, remembering what Leafpool had told him to do; he made his way for the entrance.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Molly stared curiously as he padded out. She then turned to her frantic thoughts. _I had no idea cats were so smart! And they've got such a complicated way of doing things, it's the exact opposite of what you learn in school. Animals are sentient, we just can't understand them! They act just like humans do! Oh no! What would they think if they knew I used to be human? People are racist, what if cats are too? I'm sure I heard somebody out there whisper kittypet as though it were a curse. Like how people used to call blacks negro. If they even have a special word for people's pet cats, and they use it in such a bad way, then what do they think of humans? Oh-_She was thrust from such worries by the smell of something delicious coming from Jaypaw's muzzle as he re-entered.

"Here." He mumbled, placing a juicy looking mouse on the ground in front of her. "Leafpool says you need to eat before someone takes you back to your Twolegs." He pushed the fresh kill closer with his paw, and waited for her to take a bite. Molly had never been a fan of dead things, and these cats wanted her to _eat_a dead _mouse?_She gulped.

"Um, thank you for the mouse." She mewed nervously. Then bending down, allowing the wonderful smells to hit the scent glands on the roof of her mouth, she took a bite. She had always been told by her family that it was rude not to eat food offered to you. Decline it politely if you can, but she was fairly sure that wasn't an option here. She was extremely surprised when warm, amazing flavors she had never even thought existed filled her mouth. After chewing and swallowing the meat, she dove in for more.

Jaypaw grinned when he felt her anxiousness vanish as she devoured the mouse. He wandered over to his nest, and closed his eyes. He was tired of being blind for today, so he'd got to the only place he could see; his dreams.

Molly found herself purring after she had finished the mouse, and felt glad that cats couldn't burp. She was just about to go back to lie down in the nest, like a good little Human-turned-kitty should, when two more cats entered the room. She realized one of them smelled familiar-ish, and turned to see Firestar, with a grey tom she didn't know. She bobbed her head, as though it were instinct, in greeting. Firestar and the tom did as well.

"Hello Molly, are you feeling better?" She nodded again. "Yes I am, thank you, and your, um, clan, so much for helping me." He flicked his ginger tail to the cat beside him.

"This is Ashfur; he will be escorting you home. Do you remember where it is? Or the general area?" Molly thought about the wonderful view she had seen yesterday morning. _Had it really only been a day?_

"Yes, there was a road separating it from a horse ranch, and then a big moor that met the lake. There was a marshy area with pines on one side, and on the other, there were, really far back, some trees, like the ones here actually." Firestar looked confused by something.

"A road?" He meowed curiously. "And a horse ranch? You mean the small Thunderpath between the Twoleg nest and the horseplace on the moor?" _Oops._Molly thought. _They call roads thunderpaths, I think I remember Hazelpaw saying something like that._She nodded.

"Yes, sorry, I guess we all call it different things." He twitched his ear.

"Of course. I think we know where that is. It's not too far, I'm afraid though, that you wouldn't be able to make it until Sunrise tomorrow. Would you mind staying here for one night?" Molly shook her head vigorously.

"Of course I wouldn't mind! If it's not trouble!" Firestar dismissed it with a wave of his tail.

"No, of course not. Would you be okay with staying in the apprentices den?"

"Sure!"

"Alright then, Ashfur will show you there now, if he doesn't mind." Ashfur shook his head no before rising and gesturing with his tail for her to follow. She stood up and padded after him silently. He stopped in front of a group of ferns that smelled strongly of cats going in and out. Molly was proud to realize she recognized Hazelpaw's scent a moment before her head popped out between the leaves. Ashfur looked to her.

"You'll be staying here tonight. Tomorrow morning, we'll have someone wake you up and give you something to eat. Wait for me to find you and then we'll leave. Got it?" Molly nodded.

"Yes, thank you, uhm… Ashfur." He stalked off without another word. Hazelpaw came out of the bushes fully and licked Molly's cheek happily.

"So you're going to stay with us apprentices tonight? Cool! Come on in and I'll introduce you to everyone!" Molly couldn't help but smile at her energy. She followed her in with the smile still on her face. There were only two other cats inside the den, though she suspected there were more. One had a black pelt with dazzling green eyes, while the other sported an amber like color, with eyes to match.

"This," Hazelpaw meowed, gesturing with her paw. "Is Hollypaw and Lionpaw. There are some more apprentices, Mousepaw, Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw, but they must be out doing things now. And recently, Berrypaw was given his warrior name and he's Berrynose now." Molly nodded, though she was thoroughly confused by all of these new names. _Let's remember the names of the ones her now, hmm?_She thought to herself. Hollypaw stood and padded over to Molly, sniffing curiously. Lionpaw did the same. Suddenly, he spoke up.

"Are you really a kittypet?" He asked. Hollypaw batted his ear and muttered the word "rude" under her breath. He smiled sheepishly. Molly nodded though. To them, she was the same age, but in reality, well, as a human anyway, she was nearly an adult, and knew how to handle kids. Or, at least she felt like she did.

"Yes, I'm a, a kittypet." Despite herself, Hollypaw's eyes widened.

"Really? What's it like?" The three apprentices stared at her in awe as they awaited an explanation. Her ears twitched nervously.

"Well, Twolegs aren't that bad. They, um, feed me and give me water everyday, and whenever I get bored, they play with me. They tie something that makes a lot of noise onto a string and let me chase it around the house, well, nest. And when I'm itchy, the rub my head and my cheeks, and they let me come and go whenever I want, because they know I'll come back." Molly thought this was a good answer, seeing as several of her friends had pet cats and this was how they took care of them. Lionpaw snorted.

"I thought kittypet's Twolegs kept them locked in their nest and gave them dried pellets. Is it true you have to make dirt in a box full of sand?" Molly nodded.

"Not many Twolegs actually keep their cats locked up unless it's storming, or they're just barely kits. And yes, we, uh, have to make dirt in a box, but it has some special herbs in it that keep it from smelling, and they clean it out very often. The pellets they feed us are flavored, but they aren't as good as mice." Molly didn't really mean to add that last part, seeing as she had never had kitten food, but it slipped out. Hazelpaw stared at her in disbelief.

"Is life as a kittypet really that good?" She mewed. Molly realized that it probably wasn't the best idea to get it into their heads that being a house cat was "all that." She quickly tried to correct her mistake.

"Well, it is for me, but some Twolegs are abusive. Really, I think it would be better for cats to live in the forest. Most kittypets are very dependent, and wouldn't be able to survive very long without Twolegs. That's what my mother told me anyway. It must be great living in the clans, but I don't want my parents to worry about me, or my Twolegs, because they're very nice, so that's why I want to go back so badly." Hollypaw nodded.

"Yeah, they must be worried sick about you! And I'm glad we live in the clans, your life sounds nice, but I don't think I'd be able to eat those pellets!" She joked.

"Or make dirt in a box!" Lionpaw added. "Even if it did smell fine!" Everyone laughed at this, and then decided to go in for the night. As Molly settled next to Hazelpaw and Hollypaw, more cats treaded into the den, giving a curious sniff or a quick glance at her before wandering to their own nests. She was glad she hadn't "poisoned" the apprentices minds with visions of a perfect life as a housecat, she had a feeling the clans wouldn't much like her for that. She felt the soreness in her muscles, and decided she was done thinking. Before she lost consciousness though, a brilliant blue butterfly landed before her on the ground. The design was amazing, a stunning pair of eyes shown on either wing. They seemed vaguely familiar as she stared into their depths, and they blinked.

But she was already asleep.

**Not very long, but who could resist a stopping point as perfect as that? Please leave well thought out and written reviews, and inform me of any issues or mistakes. Last minute thanks to Enyo14 for reviewing my story, she has also received pie. :D She is the author of a simply AMAZING fanfiction called**_**"A Girl's Pawprints"**___**that I suggest you all read, if you haven't already. She did get the last piece of pie, so no more! Though you may still review chapter one if you wish. :3 Reviews are always accepted. Thank you!**

**And remember,**

**Embrace the Madness. It's all we have left.**


	3. Chapter 3

Molly woke up feeling extremely warm and comfy. At first, she was confused by all the scents around her, and something soft prodding her skin. She blinked her eyes open warily, suddenly remembering all that had happened to her when she caught sight of Hazelpaw poking her, trying to wake her up.

"Sorry!" Hazelpaw meowed when she noticed Molly's eyes were open and staring at her with amusement. "But Firestar came and told me it was about time to get you up, it's a little after sunrise. All of the other cats were up quite a while ago. I guess you're not used to waking up early because you're a kittypet, huh?" It took a moment for Molly to digest her words, but she nodded when they finally penetrated the fur in her ears and reached her skull.

"Yeah I suppose. Thanks Hazelpaw." Hazelpaw beamed. She then pushed a pile of herbs toward her.

"Here," She mewed. "Jaypaw gave these to me; they're traveling herbs for the journey back to your Twoleg nest. They may taste bitter, but they'll keep your hunger at bay." Suddenly, her ears swiveled back behind her. "I have to go!" She meowed, starting to get up and leave. "My mentor's calling, can't afford to keep Dustpelt waiting any longer! Bye Molly! Have a safe journey!" She flicked her tail in farewell before sprinting out of the den. Even though she was gone, Molly flicked her tail too.

"Yeah. Bye." She whispered to herself. Looking at the foul smelling leaves before her, she took a deep breath and ate them as quickly as she could. She nearly spit out the first mouthful, but ate it all anyway. She continuously slid her tongue against her lips, attempting to get rid of the taste. She hesitantly stepped into the early morning sunlight that was falling through the camp's shelter into her eyes. She blinked it away, and stared in awe at the Clan cats before her. The whole place was bustling with activity. It was like…Cat New York. She was snapped out of her stupor by a tail lightly brushing her flank. It wasn't an affectionate or tender action, just one to get her attention. She turned and faced the grey…tom? Was that what it was called? Yes, the gray Tom from the other day. His name was…Ashfur. Yes, that was it.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. Molly nodded. "Alright then, just follow me. And stay close, don't go wandering off. Your nest is on Windclan territory, so we have to be careful, got it?" Molly nodded again. "Alright, come on then." She followed Ashfur obediently out of Thunderclan camp and into the forest. She was amazed by everything around her; the things she could smell, how much better her vision was; it was astounding. She had the overwhelming urge to just stop and stare, but the occasional growl from Ashfur kept her moving. They were on the moor now, traveling through some heather. Ashfur stopped suddenly, the fur along his spine bristling in alarm.

"Get down!" he hissed. "There's a Windclan Patrol coming our way!" He raced to some thick gorse, and hid in the fronds. Though it was prickly and scratched her, Molly dove after him. She had no idea how Ashfur knew other cats were nearby, and he didn't look like he was going to explain. She remembered that she seemed to be able to smell better when she opened her mouth, so she did this now. To her surprise, she scented a group of cats, though she didn't know how many, how far away they were, or even what direction they were coming from. After a few tense moments, Ashfur adjusted himself, and mewed instructions to her quietly.

"Don't move. I'm going to see if they've moved on." He crept stealthily out of the gorse they were in, barely making it twitch or move at all. When he had disappeared, and not re-appeared for what seemed like a while, Molly grew nervous. What if the Windclan cats got him? What if he just abandoned her? She was just about to start freaking out when a grey, furry head poked through the branches.

"Come on, we can go. But we have to hurry. We were waiting there for quite a while." Molly nodded and followed him back onto the open moor. He began sprinting, and she did her best to keep up. But there was no doubt; she was falling behind.

"Ashfur!" She called. "Wait! I…I can't keep up!" He looked behind him to confirm her distance from him. He stopped and waited for her to catch up. When she did, she laid down to catch her breath and rest her aching limbs. "S…sorry. I'm not used to…so much running." Ashfur began washing his fur.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon. It's just a little longer. Come on." He rose to his paws. And Molly shakily rose to her as well. He kept them going at a fast walk, but did not sprint again. It was a little after noon, or Sunhigh, as the Clan Cats called it, when they reached the house. Molly sighed in relief when she saw it in the distance. She recognized it immediately. Turning to Ashfur, she bowed her head in thanks.

"I really can't tell you how grateful I am for this! Thank you. And thank your Clan and Firestar too." Ashfur nodded and turned away. Molly watched him until he faded from view. She was glad she had decided to leave her door unlocked. She simply had to jump up and pull the handle down.

It proved to be easier said than done.

When she finally did accomplish it however, she raced inside, ignored everything around her, ran to the bed, and promptly fell asleep. She was much too tired to worry about the fact she was a cat at the moment. This was actually pretty good, because when she woke up…

She might get a pleasant surprise.

**Thanks for the reviews and the advice! I know I haven't fixed the "Leafpool" thing yet, but I will soon. And I thank whoever told me, (because I forgot who) That Heather is purple; therefore I described Hazelpaw as purple. Apologies, and just pretend she's whatever color she really is. Thank you.**

**Update: 11/26/11: Hey! I fixed some typos, and finally got that Leafpool description in! I'll be posting the next chapter soon too, so don't worry, and sorry for the wait!**


	4. Chapter 4

Molly woke up in soft blankets and surrounded by fluffy pillows. Yawning, she stood and stretched her limbs**.**She wondered for a moment why she was so close to the bed if she was standing, and also why she was still _on_the bed if she stood, which she was certain she did, when it hit her.

She was still a cat.

She spun around quickly, looking about her form to verify this, and sighed when she realized she was, indeed, still a feline. She sank down onto her belly, resting her muzzle in between her paws. What was she going to do? Cats couldn't cook. Cats couldn't clean. Cats couldn't be the only thing two parents find after sending their daughter on a surprise vacation. Suddenly, she heard footsteps down the hall. A bit hesitantly, Molly jumped from her bed, landing unsteadily on her paws. She was still not entirely used to this whole thing. She dashed to the front door, where a woman stood, looking around.

"Molly?" She called, her blond ponytail flipping around as she turned her head. "Molly! I'm Felicia Higgins, your parents called me up to come and check on you every now and then. Hello? Molly? Are you not awake yet? Come on sweetie, it's almost noon!" Felicia came further into the cottage, her flip-flops slapping the floor with each step. Molly followed behind her, feeling awkward because she could only crane her neck up so high, leaving her looking at her short shorts or baggy T-shirt.

"Molly?" She called again, peering into the bedroom, looking concerned. Molly finally decided to try something.

"I'm right here!" She mewed loudly. Felicia jumped a bit, before turning to look down at her. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Hello there little kitty." She said, bending down to pet the cat. Molly was a bit freaked out at first, seeing how under normal circumstances, these roles were reversed. However, she quickly gave in to the hand petting her softly and itching behind her ears. She gave a loud purr, when she felt herself being lifted into the air. She opened her eyes, which she had accidentally closed while she was being petted, and looked into Felicia's blue ones. "Well kitty," she said. "Have you seen Molly around here? I'm afraid something has happened to her." Molly started to panic. How was she supposed to know she _was_Molly?

"I'm Molly!" She meowed desperately. Felicia sighed.

"I guess not. Hmm. Poor thing. You must have gotten trapped in here somehow. I guess I'll take you to the pound. Molly's parents never said she had any cats. After that, I guess I'll call them…" Felicia grimaced at the thought. When the word "pound" finally sunk through to her brain, Molly began struggling in Felicia's arms. Startled, the woman dropped her abruptly. Somehow managing to land, if a bit wobbly, Molly took the opportunity to make a dash for the door, running out onto the moor. She could hear faint shouts coming from behind her, but they faded as she got further away. She finally collapsed in a heap in some gorse, remembering that she and Ashfur had hidden in some the other day when he was taking her home. Except Molly didn't know what home was anymore.

She knew that if cats could cry, she would have right then. Two days, and her life had been ruined. Two days, and she had nothing left. Molly didn't what to do, where to go. She would starve eventually. She knew those clan cats hunted for food, but Molly didn't know how to do that. She wasn't like Hazelpaw; she hadn't been trained and prepared for something like this. But these thoughts of the clan cats she briefly met got her thinking more. Maybe they could help? Maybe they would help her survive, at least until she could find a way to get back to normal? To be human again?

Powered by these thoughts, she rose to her paws. She looked back and forth, wondering which way to go. The moor was very large, she couldn't see very much. She did catch a glimpse of green forest though, and that was enough. With the small, small hope that perhaps she wouldn't die alone and unknown in the woods, she set off to find the group of beings that could save her life.

Thunderclan.

_*a kit prepares to bounce on a near-by butterfly*_

Molly was tired, and just about ready to give up. She had made it, with difficulty, to the forest that the friendly cats inhabited. However, she couldn't remember where their camp was, and didn't even know where to begin looking. She had been wandering around for quite some time, and it was even beginning to get dark. She decided she would just have to sleep somewhere outside for the night, and hope that she found the camp the next day, or that someone found her. As she settled in some soft heather, for she heard Hazelpaw talk about it being good material for nests, she stiffened as a small crunch made its way to her ears. She remained standing as the crunches got louder and closer. Her ears were pricked, and her tail held straight up in the air. She stared, wide-eyed, at the reddish-brown creature coming towards her. It was a fox. Molly didn't know much about foxes, but she did know that cats were smaller than foxes. Foxes ate meat. Cats were meat. And this fox was bone-thin. Meaning it was probably very, very hungry.

Suddenly, everything seemed too bright, too clear, too in focus, and too fast. Molly had moved one paw backwards, and the fox had lunged. Yowling in alarm, Molly tried to run, but it was on her in seconds, she felt claws slash at her sides, and a sharp pain coursed through her body. She fell to the ground, instinctively curling up in agony. Fangs met the soft flesh of her neck, and were piercing slowly through her skin. She yowled again, her entire life flashing against her eye lids. The pressure was gone suddenly, and Molly gasped for sweet oxygen. But blood was filling up her lungs, and she felt much like she did when she was drowning in the lake. Her fur was sticky with the substance as it flowed freely from her wounds. Finally, she lost consciousness.

_*_ _A cat walking, its head turned to observe you while it has one paw extended*_

When Molly opened her eyes, it was to a dim space, and a concerned muzzle very close to her own. The little light available hurt her head, so she quickly snapped her eyes shut.

"It's okay Firestar. She's going to make it. She was very lucky to survive that fox attack." Molly recognized the mew of Leafpool, the kind she-cat that had helped her when she first stumbled onto Thunderclan territory.

"That's all good and well, but what is she doing back on our land anyway? Didn't Ashfur lead her back to her nest?" Firestar. And he sounded a little annoyed, too. Then, another voice she recognized.

"Hey. She's waking up." Molly opened her eyes again, more slowly this time, to see Leafpool, Firestar, and Jaypaw watching her expectantly. She simply stared back, afraid to speak, not sure what would come out. Finally, Firestar stepped forward.

"Molly." He meowed softly. "You can speak, right?" Slowly, she bobbed her head, flinching slightly at the small jolt of pain it caused. "Then can you tell us why you were found, being attacked by a fox, just inside the Thunderclan border? She thought for a moment before answering, choosing her words carefully.

"I…I got back to my ho-nest. My, my nest, and no one was there. I just thought they went out, like they sometimes did. S-So I went to sleep. In the morning, I went around, and they were still gone. Before I could do anything though, a Twoleg came in and started looking around the house for something. They seemed fine at first, but when they picked me up, they started to say something about a "pound." I heard about that. They…they kill cats who are there too long. So, I, I ran off, and came back here, because I knew that I wouldn't really stand a chance on my own. B-But I couldn't find your camp. A-And so, I was about to go to sleep, when I heard something. It was that f-fox. It attacked me, I thought I was going to die…I-I'm sorry…" Molly wasn't telling the complete truth. But she knew it would do nothing for her if she told them that she was really a human and that she had no other choice. She didn't know if they actually killed at the pound, but she said it before she could stop herself. And truthfully, she was still terrified. She had almost died, twice, in less than two days. She didn't know how much more of this madness she could handle.

Firestar's intense look had turned to one of pity as Molly spoke. He flicked his tail absently.

"I am very sorry that has happened to you Molly. But, even as a kittypet, and even though you're young, you should know better than to go wandering in the forest. Right now though, we need to focus on getting you healed. You were hurt pretty badly. You'll be staying here, in the Medicine den, until you're better. After that, I suppose we will have to decide what to do." Firestar looked exhausted. As though this were only another thing to pile onto his shoulders. "I'll be leaving you then. Listen to everything Leafpool tells you, understand?" Molly bobbed her head to confirm this, before laying her muzzle onto her paws. Firestar left the den. Leafpool approached Molly, some damp moss hanging from her jaws. She set it down in front of her.

"Lick up some of the water from that. It will make you feel a little better. Jaypaw and I will be taking care of you for a while now." Molly looked into the golden eyes of the she-cat.

"Thank you." She mewed, barely audible. She licked the moss slowly while Leafpool shot her a sympathetic look, before going to work further back in the medicine den. Jaypaw came up to her then and began looking over her wounds, and changing some of the cobwebs. Molly just closed her eyes. She had found out that lately, sleep was a better choice than wakefulness.

**A/N: Not the longest ever, but an update is an update eh? I hope you enjoyed, and again, give me good reviews if you plan on reviewing. Flamers are welcome and shown love. Hopefully, it will not be too long until I update again, but of course, it may be another few months.**

**Embrace the Madness. It's all we have left.**


End file.
